Angels will fall
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: Sequel to 'The Sharp End' set about a year after it finished UPDATED
1. Prologue

ANGELS WILL FALL - PROLOGUE 

This is my new scribbling; it is a sequel to The Sharp End. Many thanks to the reviews I got, they have been greatly appreciated. This one does have some crime in it and a major twist somewhere along the line, but it also goes a bit deeper into some personal lives. Hope you enjoy! It's set about a year after The Sharp End finished.

I won't be updating so often, had a few days off work so I've been going like mad, but I go back soon and I'm starting a new college project so wont have as much time to devote!

The Bill is not mine I've just borrowed some characters etc, I've also mixed and matched a few from the past and present.

And last time, On The Bill (corny I know but couldn't resist!)

Cathy Bradford kidnapped Polly Page and ran circles around Sunhill before nearly killing Des and Yvonne; she is now in a secure mental hospital again.

DS Juliet Roan joined Sunhill and got straight into the action, getting injured in the line of duty amongst other things, she then got seduced by Smithy's good looks, they have been dating ever since, Juliet is sharing a house with Honey Harmon.

DI Manson is now Sgt Manson and DS McAllister has been demoted to PC, hanging on to her job by the skin of her teeth.

Gary and Yvonne have been promoted to CID and two new PC's take their place PC Karen Till, fresh from Hendon and very wet behind the ears, and PC Luke French transferred from Barton Street, an area car driver.

Sam Nixon is officially the DI now, and Ramani De Costa has transferred from CSU after cases with children started to get to her.

Steve and Honey are official now, and can't get enough of each other and Reg and Marylin are planning to marry.

Gabriel is still around, making June's life a misery and generally getting under everyone's skin.

Think that's everyone..........

Read on!


	2. Brothers in arms

ANGELS WILL FALL - CHAPTER 1 

Brothers in arms

"We ready then?" said Gina, counting heads in the van "Mine are all loaded"

She said "Yours Smithy?"

"No" he said, irritated "Where's PC Till?"

"She was in the lockers Ma'am," said Sheelagh from the second van "Shall I go?"

"Well, if you wouldn't mind!" said Gina with her usual sarcasm, just as the young PC Karen Till ran down the ramp, pulling on her fluorescent coat "Come on!" said Gina "Not disturbing anything?" she demanded

Karen wilted under Gina's glare, blushing scarlet as she slid past Smithy taking the only available seat next to Steve.

"We'll meet you there" said Gina "Lets roll!" she added to PC French who was at the wheel.

Smithy jumped in the second van beside Tony, who was driving, and they rolled out of the yard.

Juliet and Yvonne in one car and Phil and Gary in another car were already waiting outside The Globe, a local hotspot for underage drinkers, Superintendent Okaro had decided that they were to raid the place on Friday night, Ramani, Ken and Samantha were inside, sizing up likely targets.

"Sierra Oscar one to DS Roan, all units in position, over" Gina gave the conformation that they were all ready to go, Phil sighed and shifted in his seat, knowing that Juliet was texting the DI with the information and on receiving her orders, it would be Juliet giving the order to go.

"What's up Phil?" asked Gary

"Nothing, and it's Sarge" he replied

"Sorry!" said Gary "Was only concerned, if you ask me the DI should of given you this job, not Juliet, you've got more experience"

"Juliet put it together," said Phil

"But still...." Said Gary

"Just drop it!" growled Phil, Gary shut up; he'd obviously touched a raw nerve.

"DS Roan to all units, stand by" the order came over the PR, Gina and Smithy ushered their groups out of the vans, waiting.

Yvonne, Juliet, Gary and Phil, all got out of their cars, waiting...

Juliet stared at her phone, waiting for the DI to send the order, the phone lit up and bleeped, Juliet opened the message and held the PR to her mouth "DS Roan to all units GO! GO! GO!" She said, running with Yvonne towards the rear door of the pub.

Uniformed officers stormed the front and side doors, Phil grabbed a kid of about 15 as he tried to get past him "Don't think so sunshine!" he said, shoving him towards Andrea who held him. Juliet, Yvonne, Gina, Tony and a few others waited by the rear door for the fall out of people trying to escape from the officers flooding the bar, they didn't have to wait long as the door flew open, Gina stepped in front of the door way "Going somewhere?" she asked as the group of teenagers stopped short

"Go on!" said Juliet "Back inside, and you'd better get your ID ready or we'll be taking you home to mummy"

Inside the pub was a mêlée of people, three of the bar staff were being read their rights by uniformed officers for serving under age drinkers, having been clocked by Sam, and Sam was having a heated discussion with the landlord. Everyone was having their ID checked and those who weren't old enough to be in the pub were clubbed together in a corner being watched over by Smithy, Steve, Andrea and Ramani, the group was getting larger by the second.

Juliet noticed a kid cowering under a table "Come on!" she ordered "Out!", the kid came out slowly head bowed "Got any ID?" she asked the kid shook his head "Name?" she demanded

"Darren" he said

"Darren what?"

"Smith"

Juliet wrote it down "This way" she said, and then gasping as the kid tried to make a run for it "OI!" she shouted, grabbing the kid by the arm, and marching him over to the bunch of kids already caught "Darren Smith" she said to Steve as she pushed the kid into a seat

"Oh, I know who he is alright!" said Smithy "He's my brother!"

Juliet and Steve gaped at him; "Sit down!" ordered Smithy

"Look, Dale, if Dad finds out I've been nicked you know what will happen. Please!" said Darren, Juliet looked at the kid closely and saw Smithy's green eyes and frown looking back at her.

"Well you should of thought of that before you decided to drink here, you're 15 for Gods sake" Smithy was almost whispering but Juliet could hear him "Now I said sit down!" he pushed Darren towards a seat but he missed and sprawled on the floor

"Easy!" warned Juliet putting her hand on Smithy's arm, Smithy looked at her "Leave it" he said, "I'll sort it" and walked away

"You OK?" Juliet asked Darren

"Yeah, I guess he's more like Dad than I thought," said Darren sadly

Juliet was about to ask him what he meant when Sam called her over "Juliet, I thought you'd like this arrest!" she said proudly indicating the landlord

"Thanks Ma'am!" said Juliet, turning towards the landlord "You are?"

"David Wilde and look what my bar staff do is ..." he whimpered

"Your responsibility" finished Juliet "David Wilde I am arresting on suspicion of being in contradiction with the alcohol licensing laws, namely allowing alcohol to be knowingly served to persons under 18, You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned, something that you later rely on in court" she looked round grabbing Sgt. Manson "Neil, can you cuff him and take him back to the nick please, I think he'll keep until the morning" she said as Neil led him away.

Smithy sat at his desk, head in his hands. He didn't look up as Juliet walked in and closed the door "You OK?" she asked

"No" he said

"Wanna tell me what's going on?"

He groaned, "You nicked my little brother for under age boozing, and now he wants me to get him off"

"I know that bit, what I didn't know was that you even had a brother, you've never wanted to talk about your family, and I've respected that but after that little performance in the pub I think you owe me some sort of explanation."

"He lives with my Dad, and who ever Dad is knocking off at the moment, Darren has always been in some sort of trouble, but I haven't seen him my mum's funeral, I wasn't welcome" he said looking at the floor

"So?"

"Well, Dad was always hard on us, I guess he still is on Darren, but Darren's made his bed, he can lie in it" he said standing up he put his arms round her and buried his head in her hair "Love you" he mumbled.

"Stop trying to distract me!" she said

"Can't we drop it for now?" he begged "Darren's in here for the night anyway, I'll talk to him tomorrow"

"You do realise that I can't be involved in this now?" she said "I have to pass him on to Phil to charge, Both sets of lawyers would pounce on this straight away, you being his brother and our relationship"

"I know, it wouldn't be fair on you," he said, "Come on let's go, you staying tonight?" he smiled, his mind already on something else

"Yeah" she said taking his hand as they left the office.


	3. Best laid plans

ANGELS WILL FALL CHAPTER 2 

Best laid plans.

Gina Gold stormed down the corridor to the canteen "PC Kent!" she shouted

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Any chance of you going out on patrol today? Or are you going to sit around here like a bad smell?" she demanded

"On my way Ma'am" he said, putting his hat on

"And take Debbie with you, Honey's gone home ill" she watched him walk down the corridor

"Penny for them?" said Adam Okaro, making her jump

"That man" she gestured to Gabriel "Is up to something, last year he kept going AWOL all the time, now I can't get him out of the station! I'm going to get to the bottom of it Adam, if it kills me!"

"I'm sure you will Gina," said Adam "Just be careful" he warned

Smithy stood at the custody desk "Name?" he said to the woman who had been arrested for shoplifting by Sheelagh and Tony

"Minnie Mouse" she said, he looked up

"Really?" he spoke quietly "Well, Sheelagh, put Miss. Mouse in cell 2 until she looses the attitude!" he was in no mood for half-wits today.

He watched them go through, his head snapped round as Phil brought his brother Darren through from the interview room "Ok?" he asked

"I've charged him, but I need an appropriate adult, care to phone your dad?"

Smithy saw the look of pure terror on his brother's face, remembering his own teen years at home he said, "It's ok, I'll sign it" he scribbled his initials on the sheet

"You'll have to book him though June," he said, stepping away from the desk and taking Darren by the arm "Conflict of interest" He steered Darren to the room opposite the desk and closed the door.

"How am I supposed to book him as charged when he's in there?" asked June

Phil shrugged his shoulders and left. "Thanks!" muttered June

"What the hell were you playing at?" Smithy demanded of his brother, the second the door closed

"I was just having a bit of fun!" retorted Darren "Like you care, you disappeared the minute you could, only saw you when mum died, even then, you were gone as quick as you'd arrived!"

"You weren't exactly pleased to see me"

"No, Dale" he rounded on his brother "That was Dad, I was 12, what could I do? I really needed you, my big bro" his voice broke

"Daz...." He started "I missed you too, but you know what dad's like, I had to leave"

"Yeah, leave me to get it all, watch mum drink herself into an early grave"

Smithy looked at the floor "You had Kayliegh" he said

"Oh right," said Darren sarcastically "The baby girl, could do no wrong, you know she still asks when mum's coming home, dad just says soon. He's never laid a finger on her, or the grandkids."

"I'm sorry, does he still..."

"Hit me? Yeah, oh yeah, and what an ass kicking I'm gonna get for this one"

"No your not" Smithy said fiercely

"What you gonna do? Stand guard day and night?" Darren turned away

"No, if it's that bad you can stay with me"

"Dad would flip," replied Darren, unable to keep the hope out of his voice

"I'm not scared of Dad anymore" Smithy replied

"Do you mean it?" asked Darren

"Yes, I do, but I also mean this, Darren if you stay with me, you keep out of trouble, I don't want to see you in here again, unless it's with me, got it?"

"Dale, I.., thank you" the kid was on the verge of tears, Smithy hugged him, pulling away after a few moments "Another thing, you need a shower mate!" he smiled

They walked out of the office "You'll have to wait in the cells 'till Phil says you can go, I'm afraid" Smithy said rubbing his brothers head

"Ok" said Darren in a small voice "But you won't forget me will you?"

Smithy couldn't stand the fear in the lad's voice "I never forgot you Daz, I should of done something sooner" he walked off abruptly, went in his office and shut the door, fighting back the tears.

Juliet bowled into the Sergeants office and threw her arms round Smithy's neck

"Hello babes" she said and then noticing he was trying to wipe away tears "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said, pulling away from her

"Smithy? Is it Darren? What's happened? Talk to me" she put her hand on the back of his neck

He turned and smiled "Daz is going to stay with me" he announced

"Brotherly bonding?" she asked

"Something like that" he said

"So what's upset you? That's good isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's good, but, well, I abandoned him, I'm his big brother, I should have protected him but I ran away instead"

"I don't know what's happened in the past Smithy, but you're there for him now, and that's what counts" she soothed

"I suppose," he said

"I'll go home tonight, I know we'd said I'd stay, but you need some time with Darren"

"No, please, don't, I need you there, please?" he almost broke down again

"Ok" she said, hugging him "Now pull yourself together, can't have people thinking you've gone soft!"

He laughed, "Thanks" he said, "And Daz needs to know you as well, you'll be around a lot," he said

"Try keeping me away!" she said, planting a kiss on his forehead "And you can talk to me you know, about your dad"

"I know," he said "Just not yet"

Juliet left the office, there was something deep there, she only hoped he trusted her enough to talk.


	4. Daddy Dale?

**ANGELS WILL FALL CHAPTER 3**

Daddy Dale?

"We're going!" Smithy said to his brothers sleeping form, in his spare bed

"Um" said Darren

"I'll be home at two, don't go out we need to talk, there's plenty of food" he said to the duvet.

"He's a nightmare to get up in the morning!" said Smithy to Juliet as they left

"Like someone else I know!" she said grinning at him "Need to stop at the shops"

Smithy and Juliet walked into the station, she stopped "Damn, I forgot that carrier in your car" she said

"I'll get it," he offered, turning and heading back to his car. He leaned in and grabbed the bag, sighing as the contents spilled out in the foot well, he scooped it up, shoving it back in the carrier, stopping as he picked up the last item, he frowned at the object in his hand, he read the label Pregnancy Testing Kit 99 accurate. He stared at it for a few moments before putting it in the bag and slowly locking the car door.

"There you go," he said, depositing the bag on Juliet's desk

"Thanks" she said

"You alright?" he asked in a gruff tone

"Yeah, shouldn't I be?" she asked

"No, I mean yes, you sure?"

"I'm fine" she frowned at him "Why?"

"No reason" he said and left, Juliet watched him walk away, he hadn't kissed her like he usually did, must be this thing with his brother, she decided, turning back to the computer.

"Here" said Honey, passing Juliet the stick through the door

"Aren't you coming out?"

"No, gonna be...." Juliet winced as Honey retched again "Sick" she finished

"What does it say?" asked Honey anxiously, from behind the toilet door,

"It says that if there's one blue line, it's worked"

"And?"

"Two blue lines and you're pregnant"

"Am I?" she asked, coming out of the door, Juliet handed her the stick

"This blue line?" trembled Honey

"Yes," said Juliet quietly "You're pregnant Honey"

Seeing her friend's eyes fill with tears she put her arms round her

"I don't know how Steve's gonna take this" she sniffed

"He's a good guy, I'm sure he'll be there" re assured Juliet

"Oh, Ju!" Honey broke down "What am I going to do?"

Smithy sat half propped up in bed, watching TV, Juliet walked into the bedroom, handing him a beer and putting her own on the bedside table, climbing into bed, he gave her a strange look as she took a long drink "I needed that!" she sighed contentedly.

As they finished the first bottle, Juliet got up and headed for the door "Where you going?" he asked

"To get another beer," she said

"Should you have another one?" he asked, his tone level but his eyes searching

"What has got into you?" Juliet said, bewildered "We're both off tomorrow, and I am over 18!"

"I didn't mean that, have you got something to tell me?" he asked

"No?" she was totally confused now "What are you talking about?"

He crawled to the edge of the bed and took her hands "I won't be angry" he said

"Smithy!" she said, starting to lose patience with him "I haven't got a clue what you are talking about!"

"I saw the test, Juliet, are you pregnant?"

She stared at him for a split second then burst out laughing "No!" she said "The test? Oh you mean the pregnancy test I bought this morning!"

"It fell out of the bag when I got it out of the car" he said, "It was negative then?" he probed

"No, it was positive, but it wasn't for me, it was for Honey!" she told him

"Honey?" he replied amazed "Honey's pregnant?"

"Yes, but you can't say anything, Steve doesn't know yet"

"Wow!" said Smithy "I thought that you were"

"Well, I gathered that" she said "Can I have another drink now without being interrogated?" she chuckled

He grabbed her round the waist "In a minute" he said

"Good to know though" said Juliet

"What?"

"That you wouldn't be angry, not that I'm hinting!" she answered

"I would be bloody terrified, but no not angry with you, you don't do it on your own do you?" they both laughed.

Steve slammed the brakes on and looked on worriedly as Honey dived out of the car door and started being sick again, she got back in and lent her head against the headrest "Honey, I think you should call in sick tomorrow" said Steve "And see a doctor, you've been ill for nearly a week now"

"Leave it Steve," she said

Back at Honey and Juliet's, Honey noticed Juliet's car was missing, good old Ju, she thought, staying at Smithy's to give her a chance to talk to Steve.

"I'll go home tonight" said Steve "Let you rest" he reached out for the front door to let himself out, turning back to kiss Honey

"Don't go Steve!" Honey said "Please" she started to cry

"Ok, Ok" he soothed, leading her to the sofa "I'll stay and look after you"

He cuddled her on the sofa until she calmed down a bit "Steve?"

"Yeah"

"I've got to tell you something" she looked into his eyes, she had thought he would of guessed by now, but he was so innocent!

"What?" he said, kissing the top of her head?

"Steve I'm going to have a baby" she said, feeling his whole body tense up she sat up and looked at him

"What did you say?" he had gone deathly pale and his eyes were wide with shock

"I'm pregnant," she said starting to cry again "You don't have to be around if you don't" he cut her off

"Don't get silly ideas in your head, course I want to be around!" he said forcefully "And for you, with you, not just the baby, come on stop crying it'll be OK" he said with more conviction than he felt "We'll do this together, I'm just a bit... well shocked" he said

"So am I" sniffed Honey

"Well, at least I know why you've been sick all the time, and bursting into tears at the drop of a hat!"

Honey smiled through her tears and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes, she was so tired.

Steve tightened his arms around her and directed his worried look at the ceiling, trying to block out all the questions bombarding his brain.


	5. Busy days and TV dinners

ANGELS WILL FALL CHAPTER 4 

Lonely nights and TV dinners

Juliet sat at the computer set up in the conservatory of the house she and Honey shared, scrolling through the list of flats up for rent,

"Fancy a cuppa?" Honeys' voice floated through from the kitchen

"Please!" replied Juliet, as she stood up from the computer and pushed her glasses onto the top of her head, she went through the patio doors, closing them behind her, searching her pockets for her cigarettes, Honey appeared with a steaming mug

"You smoking again?" she asked in surprise

"Yeah, I know disgusting habit and all that, but I'm stressed!"

"You'll give Inspector Gold some company at least" remarked Honey

"No, wouldn't dare smoke at work, not when Smithy's around anyways, he'd kill me!" she chuckled

"Who'd kill who?" said a familiar voice, Juliet flung her half smoked cigarette into the undergrowth.

"Nothing Dear!" she said "Why aren't you at your desk with a mountain of paperwork?" she asked as Smithy appeared from the side path of the house "I thought I'd locked that gate"

"You did, I did my action man bit when no one answered the door" he replied, he tried to greet Juliet with a kiss; she turned her head so it landed on her cheek.

"And if you think I can't smell smoke on you anyway then you're wrong!" he glared at her

"Sorry" she muttered, glowering at Honey as she went back through the doors laughing.

"So what you doing here anyway, not policing my smoking habits I presume?" she asked

"No, that was a bonus, I wish you'd stop, I've got to talk to you about something"

"I did stop" she retaliated

"And started again, evidently" he replied "I got this today" he handed her an envelope marked Sgt. D. Smith, Sunhill.

Juliet opened it and read

Sergeant Smith,

You are required to attend a skill refresher course on Custodial Procedures, Detaining Prisoners and various changes in the role of the uniformed sergeant, at The Midlands Centre for Police Training, Birmingham from 20th July to 5th August, inclusive. Hotel accommodation is provided and subsidised meals available from the Centre canteen.

"20th? That's Monday!" exclaimed Juliet "Bit short notice!"

"I know, I spoke to the Super and he said we have to go," said Smithy glumly

"We?"

"Me and June, some bright spark has booked us on together, we've only got Neil as a sergeant for 2 weeks" he told her "Gina is spitting feathers"

"I bet she is!" Juliet snorted "She'll have to work custody or CAD"

"Not Gina, she's making noises about dragging one of you lot down" he smirked

"Well she can have Phil!" declared Juliet "Get him out of my bloody way"

"He giving you trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle, so you can take that look off your face"

"What?" he grinned, picture of innocence, Juliet just looked at him.

"Anyway, I know it's a lot to ask, but, I wondered if you'd stay at my place with Daz while I'm away? Keep an eye on him?"

"Well" Juliet sighed, "He can't be any more trouble than you! Course I will"

He was about to answer when his radio crackled "Sierra Oscar to all units, disturbance reported at The Supermarket in Canley Square, anyone deal?" Smithy picked up his radio

"Sierra Oscar from 54, show me dealing, over" he said

"See you later, I'll come round after work?" he said kissing her and backing away towards the gate.

"Ok Babe, see you later and wait till I..." she tailed off as Smithy vaulted over the garden gate "Unlock the gate" she finished in a sarcastic tone as he grinned at her before jumping in the car and speeding off to his shout.

Juliet stood at the side of the bed in Smithy's flat "Get up you lazy lump!" she shouted at him, he opened one eye "What time is it?" he grunted

"7 o'clock and June will be here in half an hour and you haven't even packed yet!" she said, putting a cup of coffee down next to him, he buried his head under the duvet

"Don't feel well," he said

"I'm not surprised, I had to practically carry you home, it's a good job June's driving 'cos you 'aint in no fit state" she sat down next to him "C'mon, showers running, you'll feel better after a shower"

"You sound like you can't wait to see the back of me" he grumbled

Juliet stood up and started to dress for work "That's what I love about you Smithy, you like to start the day on a good old row! Of course I'll miss you, but you've got to go whether you like it or not, so it's no good taking it out on me"

He said nothing, sighed and got of out of bed and swallowing his coffee in two gulps, and walked past her "I'll phone you when we get there" he said heading for the shower, "And you can never say sorry either!" shouted Juliet, but he didn't hear her over the noise of the water.

Honey sat in CAD almost bored to tears "Hello, Sunhill?" she answered another call as Inspector Gold came in "Everything OK PC Harmon?" she more or less demanded

Honey finished her call "Yes Ma'am, Tony and Reg are dealing with the burglary on Ryman Street and PC Till and Debbie are out on patrol in the shopping centre"

"Good girl" said Gina as she turned on her heel and left, she looked at her watch, ten minutes and her shift ended, Steve would be outside waiting ready to take her to the hospital for her scan, to see how far pregnant she was. Honey rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand, Steve was really taking to this being a Dad thing, he'd bought some things already and was talking about birthing pools and TENS machines, Honey on the other hand was having trouble dragging herself out of bed in the morning, well actually, any time of day really. And another thing, she frowned as she recounted the details, she wasn't at all happy about Juliet moving out so that her and Steve and the baby could be a proper family, she quite liked the girlie household and was loathe to become 'mummy' with her fella coming home every night expecting his tea on the table, maybe she'd talk to Juliet when she came back from Smithy's and see if she would stay, she needed a woman's' support at the moment, not the suffocating consuming love Steve was smothering her with.

Honey stood up and stretched "See you tomorrow" she smiled at Dean, heading towards the locker room. Once changed she went out to the car park and got into Steve's car "Hiya" he said, "How's you? Not too sick I hope? There are some ginger biscuits and water in that bag, two pints you've got to drink isn't it? I've got two smaller bottles but you'd better start drinking it now, you have to start an hour before, and not go to the loo"

"Steve!" said Honey "For Gods sake you sound like Reg! Give it a rest will ya?" she lent back against the seat and closed her eyes.

Honey unlocked the front door just as Juliet drew up in her car, she waited as Juliet came into the house "I got us a Chinese" Juliet told her

"Great" said Honey

"You ok? I got you something weird with ginger in it"

"Yeah thanks" said Honey "What time do you have to be back for Daz?"

"Ten – ish, though if he wasn't such a nice kid I'd have told Smithy where he could shove his babysitting, the mood he was in this morning!"

"Oh not you too!" groaned Honey "Me and Steve had a row this afternoon as well"

"Ours wasn't so much a row as Smithy being the arrogant sod he is so well at times, I love him but sometimes I wonder why!"

Honey laughed

"What's so funny?" asked Juliet through a mouthful of Chinese food

"It's just you are moaning 'cos your fella's not sensitive enough and I'm moaning 'cos mines too sensitive!" Juliet laughed too

"Well, enough about them two how was the scan?"

"Ok" shrugged Honey, handing her a scan picture "I'm about 14 weeks, no wonder my jeans were tight!" she said "And at least I don't feel left out tonight, with you having to drive back tonight, you can't drink either!"

Samantha Nixon breezed through the doors to CID "Morning all!" she called "We've got a busy day ahead of us, I hope you are all feeling fit! Ramani, Inspector Gold has asked for a sergeant to help out on custody so if you wouldn't mind?"

"I've got to finish this report Ma'am," she said

"Take it with you, Ken can you have a look through crimin for a Mr. Craig Philmore please, he's wanted for a hit and run but has done just that and run, find his last known and track him down, take Gary with you, but keep him on a tight lead" She smiled sweetly at Gary as he mouthed indignantly "And Juliet, the drugs squad has a major operation going down this week around here, they'd like a couple of officers to lend a hand, they're at Victoria Wharf, meet them down there, a DCI Hadel is heading up the op, liase with him, take erm....." she looked around the office

"I can go if you like?" offered Phil

"Good idea" said Sam "Local knowledge goes a long way, the rest of you I want finished reports on my desk by afternoon tea please, there's a lot of loose ends to tie up" she headed for her office, pausing to admire the new brass plaque on the door saying DI Samantha Nixon

"Afternoon tea?" said Jim, bewildered

"She's let this promotion go to her head!" said Phil "How you coping without June then?" he asked

"She only went this morning," said Jim

"I know, but you must be dreading all those lonely evenings in front of the telly with a microwave dinner for one, mind you" he shot a look at Juliet "You could always take Juliet out and cheer her up"

"Huh?" frowned Jim

"Well, your missus, all alone with Smithy" he'd lowered his tone "I wouldn't be happy"

"Shut up Phil" said Jim, turning back to his keyboard.

"You ready?" he asked Juliet

"Yes" she snapped, putting her coat on and following him out of the office, Jim watched them go, frowning he picked up the phone and dialled June's mobile

"June?" he said when the phone was answered "Oh, Smithy, right, yeah get her to ring me when you get there, thanks" he replaced the phone and stared at it for a few minutes

"Don't let him wind you up" said Ramani on her way out "He likes causing trouble, June's married to you and Smithy's with Juliet"

"I know," replied Jim "Phil just has a way of stirring things up"


	6. Mysteries large and small

Please feel free to tell me off in your reviews cos I really should be on here researching! But, hey, this is more fun! Some of my times were a little confusing last time I've tried to remedy that and hope they are clearer!

ANGELS WILL FALL CHAPTER 5

Mysteries large and small

It was Wednesday and smithy had been away 3 days,

He picked up the hotel phone and dialled his flat "'Lo" said Daz's voice

"Alright mate?" he queried

"Yup, no probs" replied his brother, a mouth full of toast

"Juliet there?" asked Smithy

"Nah, she's at work"

"Oh" said Smithy a little deflated "I'll try her mobile"

"Wouldn't bother if I were you, she's a bit pissed at you" Daz informed him

"I've left it three days thought she might of calmed down by now, she ignored her mobile on Monday so I thought I might be in the dog house"

"That's why she's annoyed" he laughed "'Cos you didn't phone and let her moan at you yesterday, when she wanted you too"

"She could of phoned me," said Smithy indignantly

"Bruv, she's a woman, who knows what goes on in their minds," chortled Daz

"The voice of experience!" commented Smithy "I'd better go, behave yourself and don't use all my aftershave and wear all my socks" he warned

"No need, Juliet gave me £50 for cleaning both your cars and doing all the housework in the flat while you are away, seeing as school's out for summer hols" Smithy could hear the smile in his voice

"Did she now, well don't expect any more from her, if you need any more ring me and I'll sort something out, bye"

"See ya bruv," said Daz putting the phone down

Juliet looked at the display of her phone as it vibrated across the desk 'Smithy' was illuminated, she hit the cancel button, and he was definitely getting the silent treatment now, after he didn't phone yesterday! The phone beeped again, she read the text message

"I know you are annoyed at me but look in glove compartment of my car. We got here safe in case you were worried! Course boring so is June, don't be too mad at me talk to me 2nite when I call. Smithyxxxxx

Hmmm, thought Juliet to herself, what was in the glove compartment of his car? Whatever it was it had better be chocolate or expensive!!

Juliet looked as the DCI came into the office

"Juliet, Phil, how is the drugs squad job going?" he asked

"More or less dead Sir" said Juliet

"We got the impression we were only invited as a professional courtesy," added Phil

"Right, well get in the DI's office now then, we need a couple of bod's on this" he strode into Sam's office, holding the door open for them.

"Sam, do you remember Cathy Bradford's little escapade last year?" asked Jack

"Who could forget?" She answered "What of it?"

Juliet and Phil frowned at each other, despite the fact that it was obvious that Phil resented Juliet; they did work very well together.

"Well, I could never get the idea that she didn't work alone out of my mind, she rambled on about someone else, so I asked the Matron of the secure unit she's in to inform me if anyone but her family visited her" said Jack

"And someone has?" asked Juliet

"Yes, a Gary Kemp, I'd like to find out all we can about him and what his interest in Cathy is please," replied Jack

"Right, well can you two handle that? I know that you've got this drugs squad thing on but it's pretty quiet at the moment isn't it?" said Sam

"No problem" smiled Phil, getting up to leave

"Just one thing, let's keep this to ourselves" warned Jack

"Yes Sir" replied Juliet and Phil together.

Juliet's desk phone started to ring just as she was going off for lunch, well actually she was going to sneak back to Smithy's and take a look in his glove compartment..

"DS Roan" she said

"This is Commanding Officer Robert Fielding, I got a message you wanted to speak to me?" said a deep voice

"Ah yes, Mr.Fielding, I wanted some information on one of your men, a Gary Kemp?" she asked

"How can I help?" he asked pleasantly

"Could you tell me where he was on the" Juliet consulted Phil's handwriting on the sheet in front of her "18th of July, that was Saturday just gone" she listened as he replied

"And you are quite sure? Yes thank you, no, he's not in any trouble, thank you for your time, good bye." Juliet replaced the handset and looked round "Phil!" she called

He came over and sat on the edge of her desk, eyebrows raised

"I've just had a call from Gary Kemps CO," she told him

"And?" he asked

"And he couldn't of been to see Cathy because he's on Naval exercise somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean" she finished

"Oh! Exhaled Phil "I'd better tell the DCI" he said getting up

"What d'ya mean you!" she said chasing him across the floor to the door, he turned and smiled

"Well you can come too if you can catch me!" he said starting to run, they elbowed and shoved each other out of the way, laughing as they emerged from the CID offices onto the corridor, and slap into Gina Gold

"Now Now children!" she snapped "Nice as it is to see two fellow officers getting on so well, try and keep the kiss chase to outside!" she said

"Yes Ma'am!" They replied smirking, walking sensibly to Jack's office, Gina glowered she watched them go.

"Did you know that frowning uses more muscles than smiling Gina?" Quipped Sam from the top of the stairs

"You are a fine one to talk Samantha!" retorted Gina

Sam laughed, "What's up?"

"Them two, acting like a couple of school kids, Smithy's only been away three days"

"Oh don't worry about that!" exclaimed Sam "She treats him like a tiresome little brother who always gets under your feet, she's had a face like a wet weekend since Monday, but Smithy being away explains that"

"I suppose" she said, unconvinced "I wanted to ask if I could borrow Ramani again?" they continued into Sam's office.


	7. confidences and clues

ANGELS WILL FALL CHAPTER 6 

Confidences and clues

Juliet ran through the door of the flat and picked up the phone "Hello?" she said breathlessly

"Juliet? It's me," said Smithy's voice

"Hi you" she smiled

"I thought you were at work?" he asked

"I just popped back to see Daz," she said

"Fibber!" he laughed, "You couldn't wait to look in my car could you? Do you like it?" he asked

"It's lovely!" she laughed, "Thank you, but what's the key for?" she asked

"For you, I wanted to ask you to um, move in properly, seeing as you more or less live there anyway and you've been looking since Honey found out she's pregnant" he waited for her answer

Juliet twiddled the charm bracelet she'd found in his glove box, fingering the key that was attached to it "Oh" she uttered, whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that!

"Is that a yes oh?" he asked

"Yes!" she squeaked

He laughed, "Good, am I forgiven?"

"I suppose so" she said "You are never at your best in the mornings"

"No, but waking up next to you every morning might help, how's Daz been?" he asked

"Fine, he's behaved himself and even done all the housework" she told him

"He told me you'd subbed him some money, I'll pay you back when I get home" he said

"No need, its half my housework now isn't it?" she giggled, "I miss you"

"I miss you too, I'll phone you tonight again, I'd better go, June's waiting to go back in to the lecture hall" he sighed

"Ok, love you" she said

"Me too, bye" he cancelled the call and smiled.

Daz came out of his room "Hi, thought I heard the phone, was it Dale?"

"It was!" she said and then frowned "Daz, your brother has asked me to move in, are you OK with that?" she asked him

"Course I am" he replied "He told me he was going to ask you before he went, do you like the bracelet?"

"You knew about that too?" she laughed

"Yeah, sly one you know, my big bro!" he smiled at her "Why do you call him Smithy?"

"Well, it's his name" she said "I guess it's a bit strange really, not to call him Dale but I've always called him that, I don't think he'd answer if I called him Dale!"

"Probably not, he was always Smithy at school, I wasn't or if I was it was 'lil Smiffy, 'cos he's the eldest I suppose" said Daz, filling the kettle "Coffee?"

"Please" Juliet said "A quick one"

"Dad always calls us by our proper names, he used to go mad when the others called me Daz, but mum called me Daz, and Dale was Spike" he said

"Spike?" Juliet asked amazed

"Yeah, he had like three foot spikes in his hair when he was younger, Dad hated them too" said Daz, with a twinge of sadness

"You miss your mum don't you?" she said gently

"A lot" he said "But it won't bring her back, I'm just glad that Dale's around again, I never really got on with my older sisters, they knew that Dad gave me a hard time but they ignored it" he turned away from her "What would happen if Dad came to find me?" he said in a small voice

"That would depend on you and Smithy" she said, "How many sisters have you got?"

"Four, three older ones, Sharon she's married with about twenty kids" Juliet smiled, she had forgotten a teenagers tendency to exaggerate "Helen, she moved away when mum died Don't know where she is, and Lauren she's married to an accountant with a couple of kids, more or less disowned us, with her big posh house she didn't want to come back to a South London Council Estate" he handed her a cup "And Kayliegh, Dad's blue eyed girl, all the girls were, it was only me and Dale who got it in the neck"

Juliet put her hand on his arm "Must have been hard" she said

"It was" he looked at his feet "I remember the day Dale fought back, the day he left for the army, Dad told him he wasn't going to let him go, would lock him up if he had to, Dale shouted something back and Dad went to hit him, Dale slammed him against the wall and told him he'd never let anyone bully him again, got his bag and left."

Juliet was startled by the image in her mind of Smithy being hurt by someone who should have loved him, but she tried not to show it

"I have to go Daz" she smiled an apology "But we can talk later if you want?"

"Not really" he said, Juliet recognised the stubbornness in his voice

"Ok" she said, "You look like your brother you know"

He smiled "People always say that, Dad always said we were the image of Mum"

Juliet smiled again "I'll be home about six, you be alright?"

"I'll be fine!" he replied brightly "See ya"

"Bye" she said closing the door, she sat behind the wheel of her car before starting it, thinking, she was realising how much this must be hurting Smithy, having old wounds re-opened again, but admired his strength for keeping Daz close, regardless.

Phil smiled as Juliet came towards his desk "Hiya, got some bad news, I spoke to the Matron of Cathy's hospital, the CCTV is on a loop tape, it's been wiped" he said

"Great, so we're beck to square one then" She said sitting down, she tapped her nails on the desk

"But he did leave a teddy bear, a badger" he said

"Hmmm" Juliet frowned

"What?"

"Nothing" she said

"And the drugs squad have been on, they want us to go and arrest their receiver and bring him in, they will come down and interview him" he said

"Right, let's go then, shall we take Yvonne? She's almost welded to that chair," she said

"Better check with the DI, but I don't see why not" he said, "Been shopping?" he asked, pointing to her bracelet

Juliet smiled "No, it's a present from Smithy, hid it in his car"

"Nice" he said "Ma'am?" he called to Sam as she came out of her office "Drugs squad want us to pick up a suspect, can we take Yvonne as a bit extra man power?" he asked her

"Yes, but don't be all day, I want your reports on that other case" she said

Phil knocked on the door of the grotty looking house, Juliet was round the back with Yvonne, the door opened slightly and Phil flashed his ID "Frank Whitmore?" he asked

"Yes" replied the man

"DS Phil Hunter, Sunhill, can I come in?"

The man slammed the door in his face "All yours" said Phil into his radio, kicking at the door.

Juliet and Yvonne waited by the garden gate in the alley, as the man ran out Yvonne grabbed him, he fought her off and ran down the alley away from the street, Yvonne and Juliet gave chase, Yvonne updating Phil via the radio.

The man came to a dead end and a garden fence, he scrambled up the fence, Juliet caught his shoe as he tried to squirm his way over, pulling him down she turned him onto his front "We just want a word!" she said to him, clipping her cuffs on his wrists

"I 'aint done nuffin'!" he panted

"Well, we'll soon find out won't we?" said Yvonne helping Juliet pull him to his feet

"Why run then, Mr.Innocent?" asked Juliet

"'Cos your mates kicking my front door in!" he spluttered

"Well, he hasn't got a key has he?" replied Juliet, making herself and Yvonne laugh.

They took him back to the house where Phil was holding a bag of white powder in each hand, smiling in triumph

"Strange place to keep your sugar!" he said indicating to the toilet cistern

"I want a solicitor!" shouted the man

"Thought you were innocent?" said Juliet "Frank Whitmore, I am arresting you for possession of a banned substance with intent to supply, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something that you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence" she shoved him through the door "Where's the rest of it?" she asked

"That's it," he said

"Oh come on Frank" said Phil "We aint stupid"

"I told you! That's it I'm not saying anything 'till I get a solicitor!" he ranted

"Looks like we'll have to search the place Sarge" said Yvonne

"Won't we just!" said Phil "I'll have a chat with Frankie Boy here while you two start upstairs"

Juliet and Yvonne were pulling apart the bedroom "Charming" said Yvonne holding up some rather unsavoury magazines, Juliet looked "I'll never understand men's fascination with those" she said with distaste.

"Got it!" shouted Phil from downstairs

Yvonne looked at Juliet "How did he get him to talk?" she asked, bemused

"With Phil, it's best not to ask" she said, leading out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen to join Phil. There was piles of plastic bags with various coloured contents littering the floor, Phil was grinning "Under the boards" he said

"Let's get this lot catalogued and him back to the station then" said Juliet, pulling out her notebook.


	8. Surrender

ANGELS WILL FALL CHAPTER 7

Ten days had passed and Juliet was now well and truly fed up, she missed Smithy, Phil was doing her head in and Gary was following her around like a lap dog!! She picked up her mobile

"Honey? How are you?" she said when Honey answered

"Not too bad, although now I'm stuck in CAD at work it's sooo boring' worse than sitting in the area car all day with Reg!" replied Honey

Juliet laughed, "Do you fancy going to the pub? I'll shout you a coke"

"Oh, you're all heart you are!" said Honey "Now?"

"About half an hour, my last night of freedom, Smithy's back tomorrow," said Juliet

"Meet you there" said Honey.

Juliet started to pack up her files at her desk, it was after 7 but the DCI still had her working on this Cathy Bradford thing, the sailor Gary Kemp was back, so on Monday she had to go down and interview him, both Phil and Gary were making noises about coming with her, with her luck she'd end up with both! She was also trying to trace the stuffed animal the mystery man had left Cathy, but whoever he was he'd cut half the tag away, so it was not an easy task. On her way out she called into the DCI's office "Guv?"

"Yes Juliet?" he asked

"I'm going down to speak to Mr.Kemp on Monday, and I'm still trying to locate the store the badger was sold from, but with the average description the nurse gave me, it's not easy" she informed him

"Right, I think this one will have to go on the back burner for a while" He said, "It's really only a hunch of mine anyway, but I'm impressed with your progress"

"Thanks Guv!" she smiled "I'll see you Monday"

"Goodnight Juliet" said Jack, burying his nose in the ever-growing mountain of paperwork that seemed to reside permanently on his desk.

Juliet downed her fourth vodka and lemonade

"Blimey!" said Honey "That was a double!"

"I know" spluttered Juliet "Or at least I do now" she wiped her mouth and lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke away from Honey "So how's things with Steve then?"

"Oh you know Steve, fussing like an old woman, he wants us to go to his parents on Sunday, give them the 'big news'" Honey said

"Oooh, that'll be fun, has he told Phil yet?"

"No, he wants Phil to go on Sunday" Honey replied

"So I'll have him jabbering on about being an uncle all day then on Monday" moaned Juliet

Honey laughed "Yeah probably, how's it been with Darren then?"

"Oh, he's lovely, they've had it rough, him and Smithy but they've got really close again, it's good to see, sometimes I was convinced we were only going out because he fancies me so much, nothing to do with love at all, nice to know he does have some feelings" replied Juliet

"Very cynical aren't you?" frowned Honey "For what it's worth I think he really cares about you, he's softened up a bit in the last year"

"You might jut be right" smiled Juliet, jangling her keys "He's asked me to move in!"

Honey's eyes widened "Really?"

Juliet nodded "You don't mind do you?"

"No!" said Honey "I've really enjoyed us living together and I didn't want you to go just because I'm pregnant, but if you're going to move in with Smithy that's great!"

"I've enjoyed it too, you've been a good mate Honey, and I'll really miss you we've had some laughs haven't we?" Juliet grinned

"Woah!" Honey laughed "That's the voddy talking darlin'!"

Juliet laughed "Well, it's got a bit more to say yet!" she declared, going to the bar again.

Juliet giggled as she all but fell out of Honey's car "Thanksh babe!" she slurred slamming the door, Honey watched her stagger up the steps and fight with the key and finally open the door, she returned Juliet's wave and drove off smiling to herself.

Juliet closed the door and walked through the hall in the darkness, holding her balance on the wall, then fell flat on her face. Struggling to stand up, she blinked as the light blazed above her; she looked up and saw a very familiar pair of legs attached to an equally familiar pair of boxer shorts "Smiffy!" she hiccupped

"So this is what you do when I'm away!" he said helping her up

"I thought you were home tomorrow morning?" she said as she leaned on him

"I wanted to come home tonight, god you smell like a brewery!" he said as she giggled at him "I missed you!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck

He laughed, "Daz said you'd gone to the pub"

"I was stressed" she said, staggering through to the lounge, sitting down and kicking her shoes off, she lolled across him as he sat next to her "You're not cross with me are you?" She pouted

"No" he said kissing her "Not if you're going to come to bed"

Juliet laughed, "Your wish is my command" and giggled louder as he picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom.

Smithy shook Juliet awake from her nap on the sofa the next day "Come on, we're going out tonight"

"No more alcohol!" groaned Juliet

He laughed at her "Go on, I've run you a bath"

He sat on the edge of the bath, whilst she soaked in the bubbles "So what stressed you out so much you had to get drunk?" he asked

"Oh everything! Phil, Gary, the DCI, you!" she said

"Me? I wasn't even here!" he joked

"I know, that's why, I'm used to talking to you about work, everything and well, I couldn't. The DCI's got a bee in his bonnet about that Cathy Bradford, he's got me running all over the country trying to track down some random guy who bought a teddy" she said

"What?" he asked

She updated him on Jack's theory and the work Phil and she had done so far.

"It sounds plausible to me," he said

"I know" she frowned "There's something there, the badger toy, there were dead badgers all over that flat we found Polly in"

"So what about Phil and Gary?" he said a twinge of jealousy in his voice

"Oh, Phil's just Phil, running round trying to get Sam's attention and Gary's my little protégé" she laughed "We had a disagreement and the DCI told him that he could do worse than listen to my advice, ever since he's been asking my advice on everything, it's really got on everyone's nerves, 'Juliet says this' is all he ever says now"

Smithy laughed, "He's not a bad bloke, as long as he knows what's what"

"Oh don't worry, he's got it bad for Suzi, it was flattering at first but now it's even doing my head in" she laughed

"That's better, you seemed really down earlier," he said

"I'm OK" she smiled "Smithy, Daz told me some stuff about you and your Dad, I won't break his confidence but I think you need to speak to him, he's really worried about what will happen if your Dad comes looking for him"

Smithy got that closed look about him "What about me and Dad?"

"Please, don't go off at him, he needed to talk, I'm not going to push you to talk about it, I just thought you should know" she tried to smooth it over

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, come on out that bath you, I want a shower and it takes you three hours to do your hair!" he stood up

"Cheeky Sod!" she grinned at him as he handed her a towel, he kissed the top of her head "I love you" he said, "I really missed you"

"I love you too," she said.


End file.
